


Fucking glasses

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Short One Shot, idk i thought it was kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis forgets things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking glasses

The funny thing about contacts is that eventually you get used to wearing them, regardless of whether or not you put on your glasses before stumbling blearily into the bathroom and putting your contacts in.

It is for this reason that whenever Louis decides to give his eyes a rest for a day and wear his glasses, he generally forgets that he’s wearing them. This results in situations like the one he’s in right now, with Harry having just skidded into the bathroom door and him sprawled frustrated across the floor.

He was just going to have a normal shower (“Cleaning purposes only!” he’d primly told Harry before getting in. “You know if you come with me we’ll only get distracted.” Louis told him with a leer, before shutting the door firmly in his face), getting everything set up just how he liked it, including discreetly lighting one of the scented candles that he tries to pretend he only puts up with for Harry’s sake. 

Everything was going fine, until a few minutes after getting under the spray, when Louis started to notice the curious sensation of his vision fogging over. He pressed his fingers to his pulse, furrowing his brow when his heart rate was steady. Louis raised his hand to push it through his hair in confusion, but its trajectory was interrupted. He froze.

“Fuck!” he groaned loudly, turning down the water stream and stepping out of the shower, leaving a large puddle under his feet as he went to take his glasses off. As he went to put his glasses next to the sink, a loud thud came through the door. He jumped in surprise, slipping on the puddle and toppling over. 

Harry burst through the door, slipping to a stop at the bizarre scene in front of him. “...You okay babe?” he asked, trying to understand how the glasses were relevant to Louis being on the floor. A slow grin spread across his face as it clicked. “You left them on again, didn’t you.”

“Fuck off.” Louis grumbled, flopping fully onto the floor, resigning himself to the fact that he might never live this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~(Harry totally thought he was wanking lmao)~~
> 
>    
> Based on a true story! (Kinda) I've gotten into the shower 5 times now and forgotten to take my glasses off. It's a very confusing experience.


End file.
